


Caniformes Reference Post

by give_it_a_little_nudge, Melodina



Series: Caniformes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Impact, Boring af research paper, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Mansion Floorplan, Paddling, Punishment, Reference post, Research is BAMF!, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina
Summary: This is a collection of all reference material for the series.
Series: Caniformes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366237
Comments: 56
Kudos: 39





	1. ACRI Punishment Classification Chart




	2. Winchester Pack Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of end of Caniformes. Rules can/will be amended at the direction of the Alpha without notice.


	3. Winchester Pack Progeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Winchester pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware spoilers if you haven't finished Caniformes. This is a WIP list of pups born to the Winchester Pack that will be updated along the leading edge of the published story.
> 
> This is version 1 and is up to date as of Timestamp #4.
> 
> Thanks to [wiseoldowl72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseoldowl72) for the request.
> 
> Comments, questions, requests for info are all welcome.

(Through Timestamp 4)


	4. Keller Graph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an animated 3D Keller graph. To see the actual scores in numbers, the old graph remains available in its own separate work, [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244573/chapters/25132506)

[Caniformes Keller Graph](https://vimeo.com/392062549)


	5. The Great Assimilation: A Lupin History as We Know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her sophomore year in college, way back in 2012, Sarah Blake took a Lupin Studies class that proved a turning point in her life. From that class on, she fell in love with the study of wolves, and she devoted her career to studying Lupins. In 2012, though, as an undergrad, her research paper on Lupin history was rife with indoctrinated colonial attitudes of Primate superiority and Lupin frailty. Her professor returned her paper after marking it up, and while she scored an A for it's content, she suffered the indignity of having her use of biased language highlighted to the point that her paper fairly bled red ink.
> 
> Of course, as it was still in her papers at home, Gabriel eventually dug it up, delighting in reading passages out loud over breakfast to torment her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll need a bigger screen to read this. A desktop or laptop would be best.
> 
> This work is the result of my need to sketch out a Lupin history in writing that I could reference for my own storytelling. Continuity can be a bitch with this many details living nowhere but inside my garbled brain. The purpose is for a story-writing reference, but the style is designed as an artifact of the AU itself because I wanted to play with writing style. I got carried away with the idea of a class assignment as a means of offering history.
> 
> It's dry reading, admittedly, and it's posted as a series of pics, so it doesn't adjust to your screen size. If you love dry, academic history, go for it.
> 
> I had a blast putting my head together with [Wiseoldowl72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseoldowl72/pseuds/wiseoldowl72) making up fake citations, with [Andi4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andi4/pseuds/Andi4), scrabbling out the rudimentary concept, and with [Jennyfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyfly/pseuds/jennyfly), who helped me grade it.


	6. Winchester Manor Floorplan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two floors of the Winchester Manor house. Still working on the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I've been meaning to do this for ages. I had a rough sketch, but it was crap. I did this one with "RoomSketcher." Highly recommend. Free software, downloadable, easy to use.
> 
> The H/R room, Gym, and Playroom (not shown yet) are downstairs in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few story inconsistencies that don't work now that it's laid out in hard lines, but for the most part, this is my original vision. I don't have square footage worked out. Just...it's big.
> 
> I'm not going to decorate either - I have no aesthetic taste. I'd only fuck up the tasteful styling. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
